Saiyans Gods in Different Dimensions
by Corey16
Summary: Follow those Saiyans Gods in different dimensions Crossovers: Dragon Ball Z, Marvel Universe,DC Universe,Fairy Tail,Naruto,One Piece,Bleach, Sekirei, Trinity Seven,My Hero Academia,Highschool Dxd, Highschool of the Dead Rated M for violence,lemons, cursing, suggestive themes.
1. Info

**Alright this story may seem a little bit weird but it here what it about**

 **I'm sending Goten to the Naruto Universe**

 **Trunks to the High school Dxd Universe**

 **Goku to One Piece Universe**

 **Vegeta to the Highschool of the Dead Universe**

 **Bardock and Goku Jr. to the My Hero Academia Universe**

 **Gine and Vegeta Jr. to the Bleach Universe**

 **Gogeta to Akame Ga Kill Universe**

 **Vegito to the Sekirei Universe**

 **Gogito(the potara fusion between Gogeta and Vegito) to the Marvel Universe**

 **Vogeta(the fusion dance between Gogeta and Vegito) to the DC Universe**

 **Pan to the Trinity Seven Universe**

 **And Bulla,Gohan,and Broly to the Fairy Tail Universe**

 **Pairings:Bardock/Gine/Midnight,Goku/Nico Robin/Rebecca/Koala/Boa Hancock/Mira/Erza,Vegeta/Saya/Shizuka/Saeko/Rei,Goten/Kurenai/Kaguya/Anko/Mei/Samui/Mabui/Yugao/Tsunade,Trunks/Rossweire/Kuroka/Yasaka/Gabriel/Rias/Akeno/Grayfia/Irina/Xenovia,Gohan/Levy/Lisanna/Cana/Kagura,Broly/Evergreen/Ultear,Bulla/Gajeel,Pan/Arata,Gogeta/Akame/Leone/Najenda/Esdeath/Chelsa/Kurome, Vegito/Karasuba/Miya/Hikari/Hibiki/Tsukimui/Kazehena/Musubi/Matsu/Kusano/Benitsubusa/Akitsu,Gogito/Gamora/Captain Marvel/Emma Frost/Black Widow, Vogeta/Supergirl/Power Girl/Wonder Woman/Black Canary,Goku Jr./Mt. Lady/Momo/Ochaco/Mina/Tsuyu/Itsuka Kendou,** **VegetaJr./Orihime/Rangiku/Yoruchi**

 **They will Kaioken 1-999 centillion,Ssj 1-6, Legendary Ssj 1-6,Ssj God 1-6,Ssj Blue 1-6,Ssj Rose 1-6,Ssj Purple 1-6,Ssj White 1-6, Golden Form**

 **This takes place after 460 trillions after Gt, During the fight with Kokabiel,After the fight with Aizen,Before the Sports Festival Arc, Before Canon in Akame Ga Kill,After the Edolas Arc,Before Canon in Sekirei,Before Civil War 2, During the Rebirth Seiries,After the Fight with Doflamgio,After the Wave Arc,and for Trinity Seven I don't know**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright here chapter 1 and also all the Saiyans will have their tails and here the power levels**

 **Vogeta and Gogito Power Level:**

 **Base Form-Ssj 2 Multi Hyperverses Level+**

 **Ssj 3 High Outerverse Level+**

 **Ssj 4-Ssj God 5 Multi Outerverses Level+**

 **Ssj God 6 High Omniverse Level+**

 **Ssj Blue 1-Golden Form Multi Omniverses Level+**

 **Gogeta and Vegito Power Level:**

 **Base-Ssj 2 High Complex Multiverse Level+**

 **Ssj 3 High Hyperverse Level+**

 **Ssj 4-Ssj God 5 Multi Hyperverses Level+**

 **Ssj God 6 High Outerverse Level+**

 **Ssj Blue 1-Ssj Blue 5 Multi Outverses Level+**

 **Ssj Blue 6 High Omniverse Level+**

 **Ssj Rose 1-Golden Form Multi Omniverses Level+**

 **Goku,Gine,Vegeta, Vegeta Jr.,Goku Jr.,Bulla, Broly,Bardock,Pan,Goten,Trunks,Gohan,Broly Power Level:**

 **Base Form-Ssj 2 High Multi Universes Level+**

 **Ssj 3 High Multiverse Level+**

 **Ssj 4-Ssj God 5 High Complex Multiverse Level+**

 **Ssj God 6 High Hyperverse Level+**

 **Ssj Blue 1-Ssj Blue 5 Multi Hyperverse Level+**

 **Ssi Blue 6 High Outerverse Level+**

 **Ssj Rose 1-Ssj Purple 5 Multi Outverses Level+**

 **Ssj Purple 6 High Omniverse Level+**

 **Ssj White 1-Golden Form Multi Omniverses Level+**

 **In this chapter I be focusing on Gogeta in Akame Ga Kill**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own anything**

* * *

Akame Ga Kill Universe in some forest

We see Gogeta in his base form and in his Xeno Gogeta outfit walking around the forest wondering how he get here

"I don't remember how I got here."Gogeta thought to himself

Then he start to hear rustle in the bushes

And then he senses something coming and he dodge it

It was Pumpkin fired by Mine

Then Akame and Leone in her lion form appear

"Now what?"Gogeta thought

"So you are the energy we been sensing...What your name?"Leone asked

"Name Gogeta."He said

"Hmm...Name Akame."

"Name Mine."

"Mine...what kind of name is that?"Gogeta thought

"Name Leone."

"Nice to meet y'all...I might as well get going."Gogeta said as he started to leave

"Wait we want to test your power."Leone said this make Gogeta stop in his tracks

"Yeah...do you accept this challenge?"Alame asked

"Um...sure."Gogeta answered as everyone get into their fighting stances

Staring at each other for a while until Leone start releasing a barrage at scratches but Gogeta dodge them with ease and he use his finger to touch her forehead sending her flying and knocking her unconscious

Mine and Akame was shocked and surprised at this

"He use his finger to send Leone flyingand make her unconscious...No way!"Mine thought as she ready Pumpkin and blast at Gogeta but the fused saiyan saw this and telported behind Mine and making her shocked before she can react she was knocked unconscious by the chop to the neck

Gogeta look behind him and saw Akame with a shocked expression on her face

"Damnit!He stronger than we thought!"She thought as she charge at him and send swings at the fused saiyan god who was dodging them with ease

"I know I can't beat him at this rate but at least I can try."Akame thought as she disappeared and appear behind him in the air preparing to slash him

When she was about to slash him he telported behind her and simply chop her back and making her create a 29 ft crater on the ground

Akame ribs was broken,her left leg was broken,and her arms was broken she was in pain...very,very,very bad pain

Gogeta landed on the ground with his arms crossed

"You guys was alright."Gogeta said as he put his hand on her back and start to heal her

Akame eyes widened in shock the pain was gone she can stand up now

As Gogeta start to walk off but Akame stop him

"Wait don't go yet."Akame said

"Why?"He asked

"Do you wanna join night raid?"

"Night Raid...what that?"

Akame eyes widened in shock"You don't know what Night Raid is?"

He shook his head 'no'

As Akame explain what Night Raid and what their goal

"So that what you guys are...I join but on one condition...make sure y'all have food."Gogeta said

"Alright let go."Akame said

As the fused Saiyan picked up Mine and Leone and hesded to Night Raid Base

* * *

 **Done!**

 **Peace Out!**


End file.
